1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a hydraulic engine, and more particularly, to a hydraulic power unit that includes a ceramic oscillator and inpours and extrudes a fluid in association with the ceramic oscillator, and a hydraulic engine that includes the hydraulic power unit and generates rotatory power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, power (rotatory power) for driving vehicles, various machines, or mechanisms is obtained by burning a fossil fuel. When the fossil fuel is burned, a large amount of carbon dioxide is generated, and various harmful substances are mass-produced, which is a major cause of environmental pollution. In addition, it is widely known that there is a limitation in relying on fossil fuel because the amount of fossil fuel such as crude oil or coal which exists on earth is limited. For this reason, humans have tried to develop new energy sources and have conducted research into methods of effectively using existing energy sources.
Among the research results achieved so far, a method of obtaining power for a vehicle or a machine by using electrical energy obtained through battery charging, a method of burning existing fossil fuel, and a hybrid method using a battery have been developed. However, existing power generation apparatuses (engines) which utilize electrical energy have a performance limit. For this reason, there are increasing demands to develop new power generation apparatuses that do not generate carbon dioxide when used, use eco-friendly electrical energy, and have better performance and a long lifespan.